Generally, elevator noise and vibration experts are frequently able to troubleshoot and diagnose issues within an elevator system by using recorded data and product knowledge. Typically, this has required sending knowledgeable field personnel to an elevator site with expensive, large, professional sound and vibration management equipment. There is therefore a need for a system and method for measuring, diagnosing and troubleshooting elevator system issues with smaller and cost effective equipment.